


Chocolat

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mondes et des mots [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Atelier Drabble du Collectif NoName, Chocolate, Crossover, Drabble, Friendship, Le Collectif NoName, Love, M/M, Multi, Rage, Vulcan Science Academy (Star Trek), Vulcans and Chocolate
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel
Summary: Les drabbles rédigées lors des ateliers du collectif No Name. Plusieurs fandoms, plusieurs mondes, plusieurs univers et plusieurs mots imposer.





	Chocolat

**Author's Note:**

> Ce recueil de drabble est mon tout premier. Un drabble ne doit pas dépassée les 100 mots. Nous avons une marge de manœuvre de 10%. Pendant l'atelier, nous avons 7 minutes pour écrire notre texte avec un mot imposer. Lors de la publication, seule une correction des fautes est autorisée, aucune modification du texte est tolérée.
> 
> Voilà, maintenant que je vous ai expliquée le principe de ce projet, je vous laisse à la lecture en espérant avoir retirée toutes les coquilles des textes et dans l'espoir que mes drabbles vous plaisent autant qu'à moi !

Jim avait généreusement offert une boite de _chocolat_ a chaque membre d’équipage de l’Enterprise pour cadeau de Noël. Il pensait bien faire, qui n’aime pas le _chocolat_  ? Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que cette friandise affecte trop certains de ses collègues.

Lorsqu’il rentra dans ses quartiers avec un Vulcain titubant à ses côtés il se jura de ne plus jamais recommencer. Où, de choisir un cadeau différent pour chacun ! Il se débâtit avec son amant pour le couchage. Comment aurait-il deviné que les effets du chocolat sur Spock étaient identiques à ceux de l’alcool sur l’homme ?


End file.
